


A leaf in the wind

by Raysblast



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Depression, Loneliness, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysblast/pseuds/Raysblast
Summary: Alphonse is still recovering from retrieving his own body. It’s October, nature dies and with it dies his joy.





	A leaf in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted here, any advices or suggestions are very much welcome. I also apologize for any mistakes as English is not my mother tongue.  


It’s October already, that time of the year where nature slowly dies only to be born again later as seasons comes and goes. 

Sitting on my bed wearing a white comfy sweatshirt, holding a fuming cup of my favorite cinnamon tea I look through my old window. The street is painted orange, red and brown with fallen leaves. Some young kids are playing with them, tossing them at each other while giggling.

I can’t go outside, the air is too cold and I’m too fragile my brother said.

The sky is turning grey, it must mean that rain will come to wash away all the beautiful autumnal colors and I’ll be left all alone in my solitude. I wish I could go outside to pick up some leaves before rain falls, but I can’t, my body is yet too weak and I would get sick, maybe I could ask brother to go get one or two for me, he wouldn’t mind. Someday I’ll go myself. 

I silently watched as the first rain drops fell on the ground, looks like it’s time for the kids to run home. 

I pressed the palm of my hand against the cold glass. Rain fell on the window trickling down. Thirty minutes later all the leaves were gone. Where did they fly to ? The street seemed empty without them, dull, like there was no life here anymore. 

They’ll come back next year I told myself and I hope I’ll feel better then so I can go outside. Next year, maybe. I’ve sworn to myself not to cry, but my shoulders shook with broken sobs. I felt all ounce of my past joy to live again soaring away, far, far away from me. 

My eyes screwed shut, struggling to hold the tears that rolled down my pale cheeks. When did I loose my happiness ? I should be alright, things are finally back in the way it was. I’ve got my own body back, all flesh and bones. We’ve lost so much throughout the years, but we’ve also gained just as much, so why? Why aren’t I feeling okay? Why am I slipping away? 

Now here I sit on my bed, looking down in my empty cup feeling like a trembling leaf in the wind.


End file.
